


Dude, They Need Our Help

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Butters is scared, Cartman is being dickish again, Expect rating to go up or additional warnings, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Kenny is a sweetheart, Kyle has a breakdown, Language!, M/M, Monsters, Other Dimesnions AU, Randomness, Small cat people, and traumatized, i have no clue what this is, will be edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something happened in another dimension and now there are small versions of themselves with cat ears and soulmates living with them. What happened to scare Little Clyde, Token, and Butters so bad they won't leave their other half's side? Can they get back to their dimension? And will these people from another dimension help the South Park boys with their emotions?





	1. Introducing Little Butters and Tiny Kenny

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little idea I had recently. I am going to post it just to see what everyone thinks, if it ever gets popular I might continue it. I could also use someone to edit for me, I mean I go back through once or twice but I can't catch everything.

“What the fuck is that?!” Cartman yelled as he, Kyle, Kenny and Stan stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. In front of them stood Butters, holding a small version of himself in his arms. He had been walking the opposite direction when Cartman noticed it.

“W-well this is Little Me.” Butters set the six-inch tall replica on the ground. Now that it was no longer in Butters’ arms they could clearly see small Yellow cat ears and a matching bushy tail. “He’s like a mini me from another universe.” 

“Butters, why did you make a small you?” Kyle asked, annoyance evident in his voice. Butters rubbed his knuckles together. Kyle knows he sews and knits, perhaps he thought they were stuffed.

“W-well, I didn't make him. He and the others came through the portal thingy out by Stark's Pond. They said they needed food so I was taking Little Butters and Little Kenny to help pick it out.” Butters looked down at his feet, rubbing his knuckles together. Nobody noticed the small version of Kenny let go of the back of Butters’ shirt and join his quivering companion off to the side. Luckily the boys were the only ones on the sidewalk, so nobody would step on the small people.

“Another dimension? Really you expect us to believe that?” Cartman asked incredulously. 

“Dude, we’ve seen crazier,” Stan said nonchalantly. He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. “At least it’s not a huge guinea pig in a costume.” His words made Little Butters shake harder and Little Kenny tried to comfort him.

“Yeah. I think I read about this somewhere. There are possibly an endless number of universes with endless similarities and differences.” Cartman scoffed, mostly because it was Kyle speaking, but Kyle merely shrugged it off and looked at Butters. “So what are all of the inhabitants in that dimension small cat people?” He asked. 

Kenny looked over at the mini Butters and was surprised to see a smaller version of himself hugging it. The small Butters nuzzled its head into his chest and the small Kenny rubbed behind his ears, making him purr. The small ears on his head were the same shade as his hair and poked out from holes in his hood. There was a tail short fur the same color as his ears and it was intertwining with Butters lighter long furred tail. (“What are they doing?”) He asked Butters. 

“W-well, it seems like it. A-all the ones back in my room are at least.” Butters answered Kyle. He looked over to the mini people and Little Butters ran to hug him again. Little Kenny followed slowly and Butters put him on his shoulder. “They get scared of large things. Little Me must’ve been scared when I put him down.” He answered Kenny. “Little You follows Little Me everywhere.”

“That’s really weird,” Cartman said.

“I thought it’s kinda cute. They all pair off like that. Little Kyle and Little Stan are always holding hands and Little Craig won’t even let me near Little Tweek. I figure it must be normal for them.” Butters said. Little Butters was super soft and Butters had to stop himself from touching it. He had found out the hard way they didn't like that.

“So there’s a little me and Stan? Like how many more are there dude?” Kyle asked. Butters turned his head up in thought and began counting on his fingers.

“A-about sixteen more. I think” Butters said. He and the others were startled when Little Kenny’s stomach growled. Butters looked over at him. “Well, you’re a hungry little fella huh?” Then he looked back at Stan and the others. “Well, I gotta get goin' fellas. Maybe you can come by later and I’ll show you the others.” And with that, he ran off towards the store.  
“Dude, do you think we should tell anyone? What if they’re dangerous?” Kyle asked. 

“They’re less than a foot tall and in Butters care… They’ll most likely be dead in a week.” Cartman answered. 

(“Yeah.”) Kenny agreed. He wouldn't say it out loud but he did want to see the others. The Little Butters was adorable and now he was curious how they all looked and interacted. 

“Dude, even if Butters doesn’t kill them, what are we gonna do? Tell our parents? You know how stupid they are! And with all this PC stuff still kinda swirling about, it’s hard to say if they’d get rights as citizens or be used as slave labor or something.” Stan said. Kyle sighed and nodded. 

“You’re right. Let’s go play basketball. Me and Stan versus Kenny and fatass.” Kyle began walking towards the courts. Kenny followed but he was actually trying to figure out when he’d get to go to Butters’ house and see the other little versions of them. Unknown to him, that’s what they were all doing. 

Meanwhile, Butters placed Little Butters and Kenny in a shopping basket and let them pick out some food. Little Butters held onto Little Kenny’s hand the whole time they shopped, while Butters tried to hold the basket as level as possible. They’d point at something and Butters would put in next to them. Mostly it was cans of tuna and some crackers, they got cookies for Kevin and instant coffee for Tweek though.

Towards the end of their trip, Little Butters noticed the stuffed animals hanging on a plastic hook by the registers and looked at them longingly. Butters didn't notice, but Little Kenny did. (“Do you want one?”) He asked quietly. His voice was much higher than regular Kenny’s but still just as muffled. A nod was his answer. (“Which one?”)

“I like the pink bunny. But gee Ken, that’s awfully high and dangerous.” Leo whispered. His voice was extremely high pitched compared to regular Butters and even higher than Little Kenny’s. Kenny shrugged him off. So while they were in line and Butters set the basket down to rest his arm, Little Kenny climbed out of the basket and onto the nearby shelves.

Little Butters, worry on his face, watched Kenny climb and jump to the small stuffed bunny. He had to dodge when people would reach for a bag of chips or something behind him, but he made it. Butters himself was looking at the candy, wondering if the other dimensioners could eat chocolate. The stuffed bunny was a keychain so luckily it had a chain on it. Kenny climbed onto the shoulder and got it swinging, once he figured he had enough momentum he jumped while clinging to it. The bunny flew off the hook and landed on the floor not far from the basket. 

Kenny luckily landed on its stomach and was unharmed. He crawled under the largest ring at the end and stood inside it. He lifted it to his waist and pulled. Walking slowly to Little Butters. He was surprised to see the other climb out of the basket and join him. Together they pulled the animal to the basket, just in time for Butters to see them and pick them up to place them back into the basket. 

He bought them the bunny and food and began his journey home. Little Kenny rode his shoulder and Little Butters sat next to him. “Thanks, Ken, but that was dangerous mister! I was so worried.” Kenny smiled under his hood and held the other close.


	2. More Intros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I figure I'll post the first like three to five chapters and see how people like it. The first three chapters will just be set up. After that, I'm going to try and focus more on specific pairs and characters each chapter. Right now I'm trying to set the general scene.

Butters watched the other dimensioners closely. He had set up a small area of his room for them. There was a single blue pillow on the ground, and a t-shirt of his they had been using as a blanket. Currently, Tweek and Craig were sitting on the corner of the pillow. Tweek was napping with his head in Craig’s lap, who was scratching behind his bright yellow ears. They had fur shooting off in every direction similar to his hair. His thick bushy tail was wrapped around Craig's waist. Craig's ears poked through holes in his hat and the fur was sleek black. Craig's tail was wagging back and forth in slight annoyance at the others. 

Token and Clyde were passing one of Butters’ marbles back and forth by rolling it along the floor. Token’s tail was large and bushy with thick fur, while his ears were small and had little to no fur on them. If Butters looked close it looked like the fur was singed. Clyde’s ears were small and brown, his left one had a small piece missing. His tail was more like a nub and he kept it hidden beneath his pants and was careful of it at all times.

Kyle and Stan were holding hands off to the side while Cartman ranted about theories on how to get them back to their home. Kyle kept his ears hidden beneath his hat but his tail wasn’t hidden. It was red with some slightly lighter orange rings towards the end and short haired. Stan let his ears poke out, sleek black soft looking fur matching his hair covered them. Butters had mistaken he and Craig as twins at first. Surprisingly Wendy was by Cartman’s side, helping him, though he would shoot her ideas rather quickly. Cartman had brown ears and a large bushy Maine Coon style tail. Wendy had calico ears. The tips had splotches of orange and black and white marbled the area below them. Her tail was white but had a few orange spots on it.

Jimmy had the whitest ears, they looked almost pink, and very little fur grew on them. His tail was also snowy white and rather lacking in fur. He was comforting Bebe who seemed to just be crying endlessly. Her yellow ears were currently flattened into her hair and her tail laid useless next to Jimmy’s. When Butters had asked the small version of him why he had frowned.

“Her other half wasn't brought here with us. She’s real bummed out from it. Jimmy is just lucky he hasn't found his other half yet. W-well otherwise he’d be a mess too.” 

“Is that what you call each other?” Butters asked. 

“W-well no. It’s what we call the person we need. My other half is Kenny, it’s why we’re always together. W-well without him here I’d get sick and cry a lot and possibly even lose the will to go on.” Little Butters mumbled, rubbing his knuckles together. 

“W-well so wait. You all have people you need to live? Like soulmates?” Butters asked. Little Butters nodded.

“W-well yeah, I guess it’s like that.” Little Butters looked down at his hands. The conversation was ended by Little Kenny coming over and placing a hand over Little Butters’ to stop him from rubbing his knuckles raw. The two then walked over to Little Butters stuffed bunny. Kenny laid down on its stomach and Little Butters laid beside him, his head on Kenny’s chest.

Kevin sat close Clyde.He was talking to Nicole who sat beside him. His black and white tail was hidden beneath Clyde’s large jacket which was draped around his shoulders. His matching ears were drooping slightly as if he were upset but Clyde didn't seem worried. Nicole’s ears and tail were similar to Token’s, however, hers looked much softer.

Ike and Firkle sat the farthest away from the bunch. Both had smokey gray ears and tails. Ike’s tail, however, had much shorter fur and Firkle’s didn't seem as well taken care of. It was bushy and looked slightly matted with a bandage close to the base of it.

Karen and Ruby chased each other. Ruby had an orange tail and ears both short fur like her brother. Karen had brown ones matching her hair. Her tail had a little pink ribbon tied around it that she would occasionally trip over. Butters thought it was cute because every time she hit the ground Kenny would peek over at her, checking to make sure she was wasn't crying.

Suddenly someone knocked on Butters’ window, startling all the other dimensioners into hiding. They all ran for the closest cover to them and stayed quiet. Butters turned around to see Kenny outside his window and immediately opened up to let him in. 

(“Hey”) He said as he swung onto Butters’ bed.

“Hey, Kenny!” Butters smiled. “It's okay guys. It's just my world’s Kenny.” First was Little Stan and Kyle, Wendy, and Cartman, all of them were underneath the t-shirt. Little Kenny and Butters stood up from behind the bunny. Little Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Nicole, Jimmy, and Bebe crawled out from under the pillow. Ike, Karen, Ruby, Firkle and Kevin came out from behind the bottom of Butters’ desk. 

They all looked at Kenny with curious eyes. Craig was deadpan with slight annoyance, Tweek stood beside him. Little Kenny and Little Butters were already climbing the bedsheets to get closer. Kenny lowered his hand to pick up the smaller version of himself and watched as Little Butters followed. 

(“So where are you guys from?”) He asked. He could feel Butters move closer to him to look over his shoulder at the Little ones in his palm.

(“We're from a world like this only I think ours is much smaller… maybe? Everything is the right size for us there.”) Little Kenny replied. Little Butters stood close to him.

(“Why did you come here?”) He asked.

“W-well we didn't really have a choice you see? There was this big thing that attacked while we were in school and this portal a-appeared over our heads and we were sucked in!” Little Butters began shaking but Kenny poked his tummy gently and he giggled. 

“So your world was attacked?” Butters piped up from behind Kenny. The smaller couple held hands and nodded sadly. A knock on the door startled the other dimensioners into hiding again. Kenny placed a hand carefully over his other one hiding the two but careful not to squish them.

“W-well who is it?” Butters called as he carefully walked to the door, making sure he didn't step on any other dimensioners. 

“It’s us, Butters. You invited us over to see the other little us’s!” Stan called from the other side of his door. Butters opened up before they could yell anymore and pulled them into his room. “W-well it’s just you guys right?” He asked.

“Yeah dude, we haven’t seen anyone else to tell them yet,” Cartman said. “Now where are these other dimensional us’s?” He began looking around the room lifting things and looking around the corner of the bookcase. “Wha-? Kenny! You said you had to go home!”

(“I wanted to see them too. You three said you had homework!”)

“W-well. It’s safe guys. It’s just a few of this dimension’s you guys.” The little other dimensioners came out slowly one by one from their original spots. Kenny moved his hand revealing the smaller him and Butters.

“Wow there sure are a lot of them,” Kyle remarked. They all began to pair off again. Holding the hands of their other halves. “Why do they do that? Hold hands I mean?” 

“W-well apparently they have something like soulmates in their dimension and they need each other to go on.” Butters reiterated for the others. 

“So wait in their world Stan and I need each other to live?” Kyle asked and was surprised when the Little Him came forward and tugged his pant leg. 

“Stan just gets me, man. Besides we were best friends before the whole other half bond took hold. Could be worse. I could've been the Fatass's other half.” The small version told him pointing to where Wendy was convincing Cartman to come out from under the shirt.

“Ay! Shut up ya damn Jew!” Cartman stood from under the shirt and ran over to Little Kyle.

“Don't call me a Jew, Fatboy!” Kyle called back. Little Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Thanks, Kyle you sure got him out from under the shirt quick!” Wendy said as she followed an angry Cartman who was yelling at Kyle.

“And you! If these giants eat us I’m blaming you!” Cartman rounded on Wendy who merely shook her head. 

“We don't want to eat you.” Kyle said as he kneeled down to look at them more closely.

“Yeah, guys. We kinda didn’t believe Butters that you were real so we wanted to come see you.” Stan said. He too kneeled down by Kyle. Cartman stood off to the side watching it all.


	3. Last of Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO- this one is a bit longer and it's the last of the setting up. Next chapter I'll be focusing on pairs. Maybe Bebe/ Red or Butters/Kenny... I don't know.

“So wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. Your world was attacked by some big monster and it attacked while everyone was in school. Then it opened a giant portal over your heads and knocked you in?” Cartman directed his question to the small versions of them all sitting together on the pillow. 

“That's the short version, but yes.” The smaller version of himself replied. They all looked bored and utterly tired of this conversation. Tweek was draped over Craig’s lap, looking extremely tired. Kevin was nibbling a small piece of broken off cookie while Clyde rubbed his back. Token and Nichole looked like they were bored beyond belief.

“So dude, I just called the others, and everyone is on their way over to see them.” Kyle said quickly cutting off the argument brewing.

“W-wait, everyone?” Butters asked. 

“Well, only the people with Little versions of themselves. Although I couldn't get ahold of Karen. Ruby offered to stop by and grab her. Hope that’s okay Kenny.” Kyle looked over to his friend who merely shrugged. 

They all sat on Butters’ bed, so they wouldn’t step on any of the smaller people in the room. Small Stan and Kyle were talking when they both evidently came to the same conclusion and looked up at the other versions of themselves. Kyle nodded and stood, he walked to the edge of the pillow and called up to the larger red head. “Hey! Could you call your world’s version of Red?” 

“Sure, but why?” Kyle asked as he pulled his cell phone back out. 

“Well, Bebe’s soulmate is Red from our world. But since she got left behind we are kinda hoping your world’s version of Red will be comfort enough that she won’t die.” Stan said. Bebe began sobbing harder, and Jimmy only sighed as he tried rubbing her back again. There was a knock at the door and all the smaller children moved to hide under the pillow. 

“Who is it?” Butters called.

“GAH!... It’s us, Butters… Can we- AH! Come in?” Tweek’s voice responded. Butters got off the bed and answered the door. Once it was open in walked Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Ruby, and Karen. 

“So where are these other versions of us?” Craig asked. He looked irritated more so than usual. Tweek held his hand and stood to his left. Ruby and Karen were at the back of the group. 

“W-well come on out little guys.” 

The little ones from another dimension came out from under the pillow. Little Tweek seemed twitchier than before once he saw the large version of himself. Little Clyde stared in awe up at his taller counterpart. Kevin at his side, holding his arm.

Karen took a careful step towards the smaller people and kneeled down. Ruby stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder, while Karen set a careful hand to the ground. Little Karen and Ruby both climbed into her palm and sat down for Karen to raise them up.

“Wow! They look just like us!” Karen said as she showed Ruby. Ruby shrugged in response.

“Of course they look like us. They are us from another world.” Cartman said impatiently. Kenny glared at him and slapped the back of his head in response. Making it obvious he didn't want Cartman to speak to his sister like she was stupid. 

“So will you guys finish telling us what happened?” Kyle asked his smaller counterpart. 

“We should wait for everyone else to get here.” Little Kyle said. “I don't want to explain more times than I have to.” Little Stan came over and took his hand. 

“Yeah, I get that.” Kyle said before looking over at Craig’s group that just arrived. “Did you see anyone else on your way over?”

“Jimmy said he was walking with Bebe, Wendy, and Kevin, since they're houses, are close together. As for the goth kid and your brother we don't know.” Clyde answered. 

“Ike and Firkle were working on some big project with another one of their classmates when I called. They should be on their way soon.” Kyle answered. “Anyone hear from Nichole or Red?” 

“Nichole said she was at the mall, but she should be on her way.” Token answered. They all nodded and found seats all over the room. A couple of the other dimensioners moved over and hung out with the larger versions of themselves. Craig ended up with Tweek’s head on his shoulder and holding a small version of himself and his “boyfriend” in his left hand. It was odd as the couple in his hand were in the exact same position. 

Clyde sat talking to the smaller version himself on the floor against the bed. He had his knee propped up and the smaller him sat on his knee so they were eye level. Karen and Ruby sat by the bed stand with the smaller versions of themselves talking about playground games. Kyle and Stan simply watched as their counterparts talked on the pillow. 

Cartman discussed the relationship Little Cartman had with Wendy and all its aspects. And Kenny and Butters held the opposite’s mini self. They were talking about the other half bond. Bebe and all the other mini people were in the middle of the pillow when a knock interrupted all of them.

This time all the other dimensioners stayed where they were as Butters opened the door. Outside were all the others. Butters room was really packed now, but they tried to give the pillow some room so the other dimensioners could at least have that space. “Wow, I thought you guys were pranking us, but there seriously are small versions of us.” Bebe said.

“Yeah, we thought this was an elaborate prank but it looks like maybe you guys aren't full of shit.” Red, backed her up. Wendy was already moving to talk to the small version of herself. 

“Why am I holding hands with Eric Cartman!?” Wendy asked angrily. She approached cautiously.

“Well, he’s my other half. Trust me, we were both surprised when the bond formed but here we are.” Little Wendy informed her. Taller Wendy just shook her head and stared.

“Other half?” She asked. 

“We can go over that later. Now that everyone’s here can we please talk about what happened to our dimension?!” Little Kyle yelled trying to get everyone’s attention. 

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.” Small Stan agreed. 

“RIGHT” They all said at once. 

“So who wants to start?” Little Kyle asked. Everyone looked down. Clyde looked afraid, Butters clung tighter to Kenny and Token pushed Nichole behind him defensively. It was odd watching them all instantly shut up. “Cartman?” 

Yeah yeah okay.” Little Cartman walked to the front of the group. “I guess since nobody else will talk about it I have to be the man of the group.” He looked down and sighed dramatically. “Our world is much like yours. Except everything is our size and apparently we have “cat parts” according to your Butters. We also have a bond called the ‘other half bond’ and it binds two beings lives together forever. More about that later.” Cartman took a breath. “Anyway, I know you’re all curious as to how we ended up here, so I’ll put this bluntly… we don't know either. One minute it was a peaceful day at school, the next there was this huge ...THING ripping the roof off our school-”

“It breathed fire and had huge claws! It even killed most of the sixth graders!” Little Butters yelled. “It just swiped down through walls and people and ..and..” Butters trailed off, visibly shaking. Little Kenny wrapped him up in a tight hug and held him. 

“We tried to hide, ran to the library and dumped the shelves to make places to hide.” Clyde went on, but it didn't work. The fires got Token.” Clyde began tearing up and Kevin comforted him.

“And a claw caught Clyde.” Token finished. There was a long pause as everyone absorbed what was being said.

Surprisingly Bebe was the one to continue. “When I saw Clyde… after the claw got him... I pushed Red out of the library. I didn't want her to get caught. After that this giant swirling mass of gray and blue opened up in the sky. It felt like floating at first, we all lifted up off the ground really slow. I grabbed onto the door and when I looked back at the others everyone was clinging to shelves and chairs and anything. Then… It felt like being sucked into a vacuum cleaner. There was no fighting it.” She shook and began sobbing again. 

“After that, we all woke up here. Well, not here HERE. Out by your Stark’s Pond. Your version of Butters was nice enough to take us in. Just in time too.” Cartman finished. “Now we just want to find a way back to our dimension to see what's left of our world. If there’s anything left.” 

“Dude.” Cartman said.

“Dude.” Kyle said in response.

“So what do we do?” Wendy asked. “We can't leave them to fend for themselves!” She yelled.

“I agree. We have to do something.” Bebe said. Behind her, Red moved forward and kneeled by the pillow. 

“So in your world, you saved the life of your version of me?” She asked Little Bebe. 

“Well, yeah. She’s my other half. We would do anything for each other.” Was the automatic answer. Red reached down and carefully lifted Little Bebe. 

“So what are we going to just leave all these little us’s with Butters? Wouldn't they be more comfortable with their version of themselves?” Kyle asked. “Ya know Little Wendy with Wendy and Craig with Little Craig?” 

“I know I wouldn't mind going home with the larger version of me, but I can’t leave Stan!” Little Kyle said.

“Well, fine we can take turns or have a sleepover or something. That’s cool right man?” Kyle asked Stan.

“That's fine but can we please find something else to call them? Other than the Little people, Other Dimensioners, or small us’s?” Stan asked. “This is getting confusing.” (and the writer agrees please help)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO CLUE whether I should call them Mini-Mes or Nekos or what. To be honest I could use some ideas so I'm gonna poll the audience. Leave ideas in the comments, please. Also after today, I won't update until Friday to give everyone some time to comment ane me time to write.


	4. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I only got Nekos and I'm gonna use that. Anyway, that's all I had pre-written so now it'll be weekly Friday updates.

**Kenny and Butters**

“S-so do you want to stay here or go with Kenny?” Butters asked the Mini-mes. They were currently sitting on his desk, Mini-Kenny leaning his back against the mouse. Mini-Butters was in his lap, resting his back on the orange parka covered chest. Big Kenny had stayed behind with Butters while everyone else took their Mini-selves and left. 

“W-well, I don’t care. What do you think Ken?” Mini-Butters asked the boy behind him. Mini-Ken intertwined their fingers and shrugged. 

“Should we try to help the others figure out how to get back home? I know Kyle said he and Cartman could figure it out but maybe there is something we can do.” Mini-Butters asked. Mini-Kenny shrugged again.

“W-well you guys figure it out.” Big Butters said to the Mini-selves. “Ken, you wanna watch a movie? My parents are supposed to be out until about nine tonight. You can pick something out downstairs.” Butters said. He hit the button on his computer tower to eject the disc tray. Big Kenny went downstairs and went through the Stotch’s movie collection. Upstairs the Mini-selves were still talking while Butters tried to set the movie player up without moving the Minis.

Butters couldn’t do it, he needed the mouse. “Would you guys mind if I move you to the bookshelf or something?” He asked them. Mini- Butters stood up and pulled his other half with him. They allowed Big Butters to move them over to the windowsill. Butters propped the bunny up in a corner so the two could lean on it.

That was when Kenny walked back in with a movie in hand. He didn’t show Butters what it was before he put it in and hit play. Butters had his back turned, when Kenny put the movie in. He was trying to make sure the window was locked so the Minis wouldn't fall out. The Minis themselves began talking while the movie started.

“You don't know what to do neither? Hmm… Why don't we go with Big Ken? I’ve always wanted to spend a night in YOUR room.” Mini- Butters said softly. He tried to keep quiet so as not to disturb the others watching a movie. 

(“That’s fine with me Buttercup. Wanna watch the movie before we tell them our decision?”) Mini- Kenny asked as he nuzzled the cat ears on Mini-Butters head. Their tails intertwined and Mini-Butters turned in Mini- Kenny’s lap so he was standing on his knees between Mini-Kenny’s legs. Mini- Kenny peeked over at the larger versions of themselves and saw them completely engrossed in the movie. 

He let Mini-Butters push his hood back to expose his face. When their bond first formed, in their world during their second grade year, Butters was entirely shy. He would always want to be close but he wouldn't really initiate more than a hug. Now however, he was comfortable with kisses and hand holding and cuddling. 

He let Mini-Butters kiss his forehead and cheeks. His hands moved to wrap around Mini-Butters’ waist and he kissed him back. They were interrupted by a shriek that made Mini-Butters cling to Mini-Kenny’s face. He was shaking and Mini- Kenny held him close. 

One look at the larger versions of themselves and Mini-Kenny could see that Big-Butters was clinging to the larger version of himself as well. His larger self had an arm wrapped around Bigger Butters as he buried himself face first into Big- Kenny’s chest.

“W-why would he pick this movie?” Mini- Butters asked him. Mini- Ken sighed and pet his other half until he was purring and ignoring all the shrieks from the computer. 

“Remember when we had our first date at the movies? I took you to see a scary movie. The whole movie you were curled up to me.” Mini- Kenny said, his voice not muffled for once. “I think this world’s Kenny might like this world’s Butters as much as I love you.” He said.

“D-do you really think so?” Mini-Butters asked. Kenny nodded and scratched behind his ears. Mini-Butters started purring softly and his tail moved to wrap around Mini-Kenny’s leg. “We should help them.”

Big- Butters pretended to be scared and clung to Kenny like he really believed the monster on screen was going to get him. Everyone always believed Butters was the pure naive innocent little boy who didn't know much. But he was not always so innocent. There was a reason he spent so much time with Eric Cartman. 

He learned a lot from the chubby manipulator. One of those things was acting. Not to mention that there was always a huge chance he would get to see Kenny more if he hung around Cartman, Stan, and Kyle. He really liked hanging around Kenny. He said it once when he was angry and he still stands by it… Kenny was his best friend and the only kid in school who was actually NICE to him. 

Kenny himself was in heaven, not literally but close enough in his book. He chose the scary movie specifically to make Butters cling to him. Butters was absolutely adorable and innocent. Something about that made him want to ruin it… or at least keep it all to himself. He held the quivering boy close and pat his back comfortingly. 

When he first saw the small “neko” version of himself holding a small Butters had made him unbelievably happy. At least in one world they were a happy couple. The movie was over half over when he was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of something crawling onto his shoulder. 

“Try kissing his head to comfort him. It always works for my Butters.” He could tell it was the smaller version of himself. He nodded carefully and waited until he felt the smaller person crawl down before making his move. He pulled Butters closer to his chest and kissed the top of his head. 

Butters almost jumped for joy. He stopped quivering in “fear” and merely held onto Kenny. The movie was ending and Butters didn't remember watching it. He did remember how Kenny’s coat smelled and how warm it was. Kenny smirked when Butters stopped shaking and rubbed his back again. 

(“Movie is over. Want me to sleep over?”) Kenny asked. 

“My parents will awful sore if you stay unannounced, Ken. I'm sorry.” Butters got up to turn off his computer. “Anyway, what did you Minis decide?” He looked over at the Minis in the windowsill.

“We would prefer to go with Big-Kenny. There’s always a chance Mini-Karen went there.” Mini- Butters said. Mini-Ken pulled his hood back up. They both stood and climbed up to Big- Kenny’s shoulder.

“W-well if you're going to take them to your house Kenny, you should take the food they picked out and the little bunny.” Butters said as he handed a small bag to Kenny. 

(“Yeah okay. Anything else?”) Kenny asked. He carefully lowered his hand and let the Mini-them climb on, then raised his hand to his shoulder like an elevator.


	5. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy I'm gonna DIE!

Tweek and Craig

Craig went back to his house with Tweek. They were supposed to have a slumber party tonight anyway. The mini’s had decided to ride on his shoulder and Tweek was clinging to his hand. Craig had expected Tweek to panic over them, but he still had yet to say anything about them.   
He and Tweek were walking silently and merely enjoying each other’s presence when he noticed the mini’s kiss out of the corner of his eye. He had to admit they were sort of cute. He was slightly envious of them. In their world they were happily an actual couple, in this world, they were fake dating to please the town. 

Craig had realized about a week into fake dating he actually didn’t mind Tweek. In fact, he realized Tweek could be fun, as long as he was kept calm. Luckily Craig’s boring lifestyle meant Tweek didn’t have much to panic over. He did still panic a little when Craig either didn’t respond to his texts or when they missed their nightly Skype call. That couldn't be helped though. That was just how Tweek was. 

Tweek was worried in his head. He hoped these minis didn't put any strain on his relationship with Craig. Tweek felt like Craig kept him mostly sane. When Craig was around he didn’t shake, and he barely screamed ‘gah’ in conversation. He was thankful, but also he felt greedy. He wanted what they had to be real. 

Tweek figured it out a few days after they had their first sleepover as a couple. Craig made him feel safe, calm, and happy. He had cut back on coffee to a healthy level around Craig. He worried every time Craig didn't respond to his texts because he was scared that meant Craig wouldn't need him. Or that Craig had decided to say ‘fuck this town’ and end it.

They had arrived at Craig’s house when Tweek finally noticed the minis on Craig’s shoulder kissing each other and scratching behind each other’s ears. Mini Tweek was curled into mini Craig’s chest and purring. Tweek tried to hold in the scream of panic and instead squeezed Craig’s hand. 

Craig could tell something was wrong with Tweek once they got to the door. He sighed and pulled him carefully upstairs to his bedroom. Once there he held out his arm and watched Mini Craig guide Mini Tweek down to the dresser. There he leaned back against the lamp and Tweek sat beside him. Craig turned to Tweek. 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” He asked. Tweek flinched and Craig could tell his breathing had picked up. Craig did what he always did when Tweek was on the verge of panicking. Talk him down. “Hey, it’s okay.” He grasped his shirt like he had when he told Tweek he was capable of more than he thought. “Breathe. I won't get mad, I just need to know what’s bothering you.” He said slowly. 

Tweek closed his eyes and placed his hands on top of Craig’s. He breathed in deeply through his nose, and then out through his mouth. Another technique Craig had taught him to calm his nerves. “I’m just worried. We don't know anything about the Minis! What if they were sent here by someone to strain our fake relationship? What if they want to wreck the town by breaking us up? Remember how sad everyone got?” 

It was just as wild a theory as Tweek’s hair and Craig had somehow had known something like this was coming. He moved his hand and took Tweek’s in it. “Tweekers, it’s okay. Look at them, they are too busy cuddling to be trying to break us up.” 

“Yeah, you're right.” Tweek looked down. He was so jealous of them. He wanted to know what his Craig’s lips tasted like. 

“So you two are still in the ‘faking it’ stage huh?” Mini Tweek’s voice pulled them from their thoughts. “That’s how we started out too. Then our mate bond formed and we knew we had to talk about it.”

“Even if Tweekers here wanted to hide and run away.” Mini Craig nuzzled behind Mini Tweek’s ear. 

“Hey man, it was a lot of pressure! I mean what if our bond only formed because we were together at the time? And-” Mini Tweek was silenced by Mini Craig placing a finger over his lips. Craig turned away from them and flipped them off over his shoulder. Mini Craig didn't even respond and just wrapped Mini Tweek in his embrace. 

“So you guys only talked about your feelings because your bond formed?” Tweek asked. He turned to Craig and looked down when he noticed Craig wasn't paying attention to him. Of course, he was thinking about the fact they didn't have a bond to force the discussion. Or how long he could continue this fake dating thing. 

Craig was also considering the whole possibility of what this meant. He could tell Tweek that he really didn't want him to ever break up. He really did love having Tweek by his side. Sure, Craig preferred a boring life, he never really had his head in the clouds like Tweek did. However, Tweek also helped him show just a tad bit more emotion… and that felt nice. 

He smiled more, and he didn't bottle it up when he was angry, or sad. If he ever actually needed to cry, he could do so freely around Tweek. And Tweek was usually able to hold it together long enough to comfort him when it happened. Even Token and Clyde were noticing how much happier he was. He had stopped being sent to the guidance office DAILY for flipping teachers off. 

Tweek shook his head hard and sat on Craig’s bed. Craig moved over to Stripe’s cage and fed his beloved guinea pig while he thought. The mini’s watched their larger counterparts in silence. They didn't want to admit it but they were really hoping this little talk opened the others up. Mini Craig knew himself well enough to know it would’ve got him thinking. Mini Tweek knew he himself was always thinking and hoped he hadn't put too much pressure on the larger him. 

Craig turned to Tweek, his decision made. He opened his mouth as if to talk but thought better of it. Instead, he noticed the blonde pulling his hair and sat beside him on the bed. He grabbed Tweek’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. Tweek watched Craig’s deadpan expression with a hint of panic. Tweek knew how to read Craig pretty well but this was new. 

Craig moved slow, giving Tweek lots of time to back out if he was afraid. He carefully cupped his face in a hand and placed the other on his hip. When Tweek didn't move away he began closing the distance between their faces. Tweek’s eye got big and worried but Craig stroked a thumb over his cheekbone to try and soothe him. 

He stopped a centimeter from Tweek’s lips. “You aren't shaking.” He whispered. In a panic, Tweek closed the distance and kissed Craig fully on the lips. He was about to pull back and apologize when he felt Craig kiss him back. Tweek instead pushed Craig onto his back and broke this kiss to nuzzle into his neck to hide his red face. 

Craig smiled softly and rubbed Tweek’s back to soothe him. “Thank God. I was worried you were going to glaring at us every time we kissed.” Mini Tweek said. Tweek made a noise against his neck in response but Craig just flipped them off again.


	6. Research

Neko Stan sat back on the pillow of Kyle's bed. They had decided this world's Kyle would keep them tonight since he could help with research. He kept a watchful eye on Neko Kyle who was sitting on Big Kyle's shoulder. Big Stan was sitting on the bed and trying to help throw ideas out on what to look for.

Neko Stan wasn’t worried about the other versions of them hurting himself or his Kyle, he was worried that his Kyle would either get sick or fall. He hasn't argued when his Kyle had said he wanted to sit on Big Kyle’s shoulder to tell him what to type, but that didn't mean he would sit by without a backup plan. He had taken a grappling him of some kind from his uncle Jimbo’s shop back in their world, he was going to show the guys later that day. Then all this happened.

“I think I’m getting carpal tunnel. Let’s take a snack break.” Big Kyle commented. 

“That sounds fine to me.” Big Stan said. Kyle set his Neko self on the pillow next to Neko Stan. Immediately Neko Kyle sat next to his Stan and took his hand. Just the contact of having his other half near him was enough to soothe Neko Stan’s twitching tail. 

Kyle left the room to go downstairs and grab some snacks from the kitchen. Stan laid back on Kyle’s bed and rolled his head to watch the Nekos intertwine tails and cuddle. He sighed and rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling. The Nekos noticed his melancholy.

‘Dude, what’s wrong?” Neko Stan asked. He looked at the larger version of himself and Neko Kyle followed his vision. 

“I know that face… even if it is larger, you’re nervous. And judging from how you’re acting… I’d say you have a crush on this universe’s Me.” Neko Kyle said. He looked over at his Stan. 

“No way. Kyle’s my best friend, nothing else. This isn’t going to be some story where I have undiscovered feelings or some crap. I know how I feel about Kyle and we’re just friends.” Stan said aloud. The sound of bags of chips dropping was heard from the door. 

Kyle stood there stunned. Stan looked up and over at his friend, slightly worried. “Dude you okay?” He inquired. Kyle took a moment and a deep breath before picking up the snacks. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Let’s just eat some then get back to work.” He said curtly. The Nekos looked at each other and nodded. They knew Stan had just fucked up so Neko Stan walked over to the larger Stan. He stood right by his ear.

“Dude, you fucked up big time. Look at him.” Neko Stan whispered into his ear. Kyle sat by his computer, back to the room, just eating. 

“I don't even know what I did,” Stan whispered. 

“Ask.” Neko Stan whispered. “It’s what keeps us sane. If we have a problem we talk, yell at each other, apologize and laugh it off. That how it works in our world for us. I think it should work for you too.” 

“And if all else fails I’ll talk to this world’s Me.” Neko Kyle interjected. The three looked at each other and Stan sighed.

“Dude?” Stan asked. Kyle didn't turn around.

“What?” He asked in a snippy tone. Stan sighed. 

“What did I do?” He asked. “What’s wrong?” He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed to look closer at his friend.

“Nothing Stan,” Kyle said in a monotone voice. He was gritting his teeth and trying to keep calm. Stan talking was not helping. 

“Dude, I can't fix it if you don't tell me what’s wrong.” Stan stood and took a few steps closer to Kyle. He was careful, he knew Kyle’s temper.

“IT’S NOTHING!” Kyle yelled. Stan stared at him. Waiting. Kyle could feel Stan’s eye bore into his head and he lost it. “Remember all those times after the shit that happens in this town you and I would hug or tell each other how happy we were the other was okay?! OR how you told me you loved me when you drunk or after we almost died?!” He paused waiting for Stan’s response. 

“Yeah, dude. I don't know what I’d do without you. I mean I stole Cartman’s kidney for you and rallied the whole town to drive Prius cars to get you back to town.” Stan said. “I mean we’ve been through A LOT of shit together.” 

“And, all we are is friends?” Kyle’s face told the whole room that Stan’s answer could literally affect the balance of the universe. “You’ve NEVER …” Kyle trailed off and looked away back to his computer. His next words were mumbled. “Wanted to kiss me?”

“Wanted to kiss you?” Stan asked shocked. Suddenly it clicked in his head… “Dude.” He uttered. Kyle closed his teary eyes tight and didn't turn around. Stan stepped closer and forcibly turned the chair to make Kyle face him.

“What are you-?” Kyle was cut off as Stan hugged him close. 

“I said this wasn't going to be a story of me “discovering” feelings for you. does not mean I don't have them.” Stan whispered. The Nekos smiled to themselves and cuddled closer together. Neko Kyle laid his head on his Stan’s shoulder and welcomed the hands that rose to scratch behind his ears. 

The normal sized Kyle put his hands on both sides of Stan’s face to pull it closer to his own. He kissed Stan until both were dizzy. When they pulled back Stan called his mother to tell her he was staying at Kyle’s that night.


	7. The Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short to keep up suspense. Can't have Cartman give it all away

Cartman sat on his bed. All the other kids had taken their Neko-selves home, but here he was alone. He refused to go to Wendy’s, and well, Neko-Wendy and regular Wendy refused to go to his house. He had tried to persuade his Neko into coming with him but he said he couldn't leave Wendy. Some fucking Mini-self he got. 

So he sat stewing in his own anger, alone, all afternoon and into the evening. His mother made him lots of snacks and set them on the couch while she went out to go on a date. He tried calling Stan and got no answer. He tried calling Kyle and was immediately hung up on after the first ring. He tried calling Kenny… twice. But after the first time it went to voicemail it was like Kenny had shut off his phone. 

He was bored beyond belief and desperate to lash out at someone so he could think of how to get back at Wendy properly. He would have called his last resort. Butters. The easily manipulated boy would certainly help him, he just needed to find the right angle. He decided to hold off on the call until he had a plan.

It was nine at night when Cartman finally perfected his plan. It was a bit rushed, a few places he would need to play by ear and wing it, but he could pull it off. Now all he needed was information. Tomorrow he would go to the library and do some digging through what the librarians called the stacks. It was the oldest part of the library and was never organized, the books were ancient and falling apart, but perhaps they could help him. Tonight he would use the internet to narrow the search.

The next day Cartman was awake early and begging his mom for a ride to the library. He walked in the door and over to the woman at the counter. “Excuse me do you have a book on the ancient gods before the Greek ones?” He asked politely. 

The elderly woman behind the counter cocked her head in thought. “Well~,” She began, her words as slow as her aging mind. “If we did, it would probably be in the stacks.” She moved the joystick controlling her motorized wheelchair so she could move back from the counter slightly. The key was below the counter to her left. “Just let me give you the key. And remember not to rip the books. They’re delicate.”

“Of course. Thank you, ma’am.” Eric said with fake kindness. He grabbed the key from her gnarled fingers and walked off as calmly as he could. Immediately he unlocked the basement door and went down the hardwood steps. There were a few books the internet had mentioned might hold information, others were simple interest in his own mind. 

He tried to go based on the description the Nekos had given. A big monster with claws, breathing fire (how original?) and could open portals. It yielded many, many options. So he tried to narrow it down. Going off what he knew it would likely be an animal shaped god/ monster, one with a hatred for cats considering the extra appendages of their Neko-selves, and most likely the monster/god with an affiliation for being housed in another dimension.

He looked through lots of books that day. By the end of his third hour, he had decided to take six books home with him, just to be sure. He stayed another two hours to read some other books and then left. He finally had an angle he could work. He had found a few monsters that fit the requirements he had set and even found one on other dimensions. Now he could call Butters and the others and see what they thought. 

He went home and watched some TV and some Cheesy-Poofs to relax before going up to his room and calling Butters. It rang three times before there was an answer.”Hey, Eric!”

“Hey Butters, I got some news.” He said casually.

“What kinda news?” Butters asked him. It never even occurred to Cartman that Butters might be onto him. 

“I did some digging in the stacks at the library, and I think I might have found out the monster the Neko’s were talking about. I was wondering if you could bring your Neko and meet me somewhere say in an hour? I just need to ask them a few questions.” Cartman said.

“W-well Gee Eric, sure! Should I call the others too?” He asked. Cartman smiled. Hook, line, and sinker.

“Sure, you call Kenny, Kyle, and Stan I’ll call Wendy. We shouldn’t notify anyone else until we know for sure my info is good. See ya at say~” He held it out like he was thinking. “KFC?” 

“Sure, see ya there! Bye Eric!” Butters said and hung up. Cartman smiled and rubbed his hands together. An hour was just the right amount of time to gather what he would need for what he had in mind. Screw the Nekos!


	8. A Bet

Ike sat with Firkle in his room. He knew his brother, Stan, and their Nekos were in the other room doing research on the Neko’s problem. Firkle sat on his bed, trying to look as disinterested as possible. The window was open to allow smoke to blow out, ike didn't care if Firkle smoked, however, his mother did. She would literally have a cow if she smelled smoke. 

The computer booted up and Ike set the Nekos down by the keyboard. Neko Ike immediately sat with his back leaned against the spacebar and allowed Neko Firkle to sit in his lap. Ike kinda thought it was cute. Seeing the feisty and darkest, most hardcore of the goth kids relax into the smaller version of him made his heart do weird things in his chest. 

Firkle himself was looking out the window ignoring the conformist behind him. If he paid too much attention he would find himself smiling or worse… He was even careful to blow all his smoke out the window for Ike’s sake. He tried to shake the thoughts of Ike from his head. 

‘Hey Ike, do you have any coffee?” Firkle asked. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the Nekos. He moved his head slowly back to the window, telling himself not to think about them. 

The Neko version of Ike raised his hand and added “Make that two! You can put ours in a thimble or use the top of a soda bottle.” The Neko version of Firkle rolled his eyes and his tail twitched. Neko Ike nuzzled into his neck and smiled. This, of course, made Neko Firkle crack a small smile. 

Firkle just kept staring out the window trying to ignore Ike’s presence in favor of acting goth. He heard more so than saw Ike leave to get the coffee. He turned to the Nekos. “So how the hell am I with this conformist?” He inquired, trying to keep the aloof and uncaring act up. 

“Well, he’s not conformist as he looks.” Neko Firkle answered. 

“Prove it,” Firkle said. 

“Well, who do you think the coffee is for?” Neko Firkle asked. “He drinks it like water,”

“Well, it’s good. Besides caffeine supposedly stunts growth and you want to be taller than me anyway.” Neko Ike said. “We’re just waiting on your growth spurt.” He teased.

“But does he smoke? And why doesn’t he dress like us?” Firkle asked. 

` “Well, he’s allergic to cigarette smoke, something in them makes him swell up. Trust us, I made him try.” Neko Firkle answered. “The guys and Henrietta were there, it was the blackest thing we’ve seen in a long time. His face got purple and his throat got huge, we thought he was gonna die.” 

“I’m just happy I won their favor. Now I am bonded to Firkle with the blessings of his goth family.” Ike teased again.

“For the last time, Michael and Henrietta are not my Goth Mom and Goth Dad! Though, Pete miiight be okay with being called Goth Brother. He might even let it secretly go to his head.” Firkle looked up and away.

“Might? Okay, like he might follow us on our dates and he might constantly try to give me advice on what to get you for holidays. And continue to inform about said goth holidays. Or the time he took me to buy “Proper nonconformist clothes” Or-” Ike was suddenly cut off by a tail in his mouth. 

“Okay, so Pete is like an overprotective Goth Brother. It’s annoying enough without a recap. It’s even more annoying when Michael gets involved.” Neko Firkle huffed.

“Are they really that protective?” Firkle asked the Nekos. “I doubt my versions of them would be so protective.”

“No, I bet they are. Goth Kid’s stick together. If anyone is gonna save your butt from a bad date it’ll be them.” Neko Firkle said. “Don't believe me? Try it.”

“Fine. I’ll take this Ike on a date and I bet the others don't care.” Firkle said. 

“Just please don't try to force this Ike to smoke.” Neko Ike added.


	9. Author Address

Okay, so I don't really dig this story anymore... I'm not inspired anymore and honestly, I feel like I'm doing it all wrong. However. I dont want this story to die. So here we go. Im offering this one up, if you think you can do it justice, or you want to see it continued or really anything, comment, or ask. I'll either add you as a co-author or you can download it and continue it, or well, we can figure it out. 

Im sorry to see this on ego, but I just dont really know what I was gonna do with it. first person to ask can have it. Or if you want to completely rewrite it go for it. On July 7th I'll either be deleting this story or orphaning it.


End file.
